


О навязчивых покойниках и голосах в голове

by Cis_moll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Hallucinations, Other, Stranded Together, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Когда ты потерпела крушение на пустынной планете, твоя единственная компания - ты сама. Или не только?





	О навязчивых покойниках и голосах в голове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And There Shall I Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139806) by [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously). 
  * A translation of [And There Shall I Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139806) by [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously). 

Было больно. Лея осознала это, едва только более-менее пришла в себя. Едкий дымок, поднимающийся из разбитой в хлам панели управления, представлял реальную угрозу задохнуться. Грудь сдавило. Когда ее зрение достаточно прояснилось, Лея обнаружила, что всё еще удерживается на месте ремнями безопасности, свисающими над панелью. Лея с трудом повернула голову. Пилот повисла в своих собственных ремнях в соседнем кресле, свернув голову под странным неестественным углом. Что ж...

Так, соображать! Они были в шаттле одни? Их преследовали противники? Была ли вероятность наткнуться на ствол бластера, выбравшись наружу?

Одни. Они были одни. Лея была одна в шаттле со своим пилотом. Стэнс. Ее зовут лейтенант Стэнс. Звали. По ним уже стреляли. А истребители? Они отскочили в безопасное место, выпав из гиперпространства в первой же системе, которую засек отказавший навигационный компьютер. Лея вспомнила его навязчивые предупредительные гудки, противное ощущение турбулентности и еще кое-что.

Она ведь хотела лететь одна. Но ее соратники настояли на сопровождении, и теперь Стэнс была мертва.

Лея моргнула. Она осознала, что вновь потеряла сознание, очнувшись и заметив через покореженную технику сверкающее солнце, озаряющее тусклое небо. Стэнс осталась в том же положении, уничтожая в Лее последнюю надежду, что лейтенант могла выжить. Но если Лея не встанет сейчас же, то разделит судьбу несчастного пилота. На один мрачный миг, сжавшись внутри клубочком, она позволила себе закрыть глаза. Надо быть реалисткой. Она истекала кровью. У нее могли быть тяжелые внутренние повреждения. Не потребуется много времени, чтобы закончить это мучительно долгое, проклятое страдание, которое было принято называть жизнью.

— Ну и с каких это пор ты выбираешь самую легкую дорожку?

Да, голос совести и долга всегда мгновенно, словно по щелчку тумблера, включался в ней, когда она позволяла себе помечтать о смерти, но слова в ее голове ей не принадлежали.

— Люк? Ты что, снаружи?

Тишина. Бывали времена, когда они с братом-близнецом были столь близки, что ощущали мысли друг друга так же легко, как и свои собственные. Те времена давно канули. Люк не пришел ее спасти, как в прошлый раз. Ей придется рассчитывать только на себя.

Лея прикинула расстояние от того места, где она повисла, до носа корабля, который теперь служил палубой. Мучительно, медленно и с большим количеством ругательств она расстегнула ремни, вцепившись при этом в края сиденья. Давление на ее грудь ослабло, позволив ей сделать глоток живительного воздуха. Ребра ныли. Ноги болели, но переломов, кажется, не было.

Внезапно ноги подкосились, и она согнувшись в коленях, мешком рухнула на землю. Что там насчет переломов?

Она немного отдохнула, стараясь отдышаться и как можно тщательнее проанализировать свое состояние. Щиколотка болела - скорее растяжение, чем перелом. На левой руке зияла открытая рана - явно что-то задело при посадке. Ну, и ребра, конечно.

Она откопала аптечку и обнаружила внутри рулон бинта с бактой и дезинфектор. Рука заняла некоторое время. Рана была глубокой и нехорошей, и антисептик, который она на нее вылила, безумно обжигал. Перед ее мысленным взором возник четкий вязкий образ: два оцарапанных колена в детстве при падении со стены. Да, именно с той стены, на которую ей категорически запрещалось залезать. Мать, применяющая ту же самую жгучую жидкость перед бакта-пластырем и нежный поцелуй, облегчающий любую боль. Мать была спокойна и действовала без паники. В прочем, истерики и не были в ее стиле.

— А ты любила ее, - мелькнула в голове Леи мысль, сопровождаемая какими-то чужеродными, незнакомыми эмоциями.

Точно не совесть и не брат. Некто другой. Кто-то, кто мог слышать ее мысли и узнав, как глубоко Лея была привязана к Брехе, испытал удивление. Нет, не так. Ревность.

Нужно было срочно брать себя в руки. Она чудом пережила ужасную аварию, потеряла немало крови и получила множество травм. Можно было ожидать шока, даже галлюцинаций. Но сейчас ей жизненно необходимо было связаться с Сопротивлением и получить помощь как можно скорее, прежде чем она снова отключится. Была, конечно, огромная вероятность, что ее сообщение будет перехвачено Первым Орденом, и ее схватят задолго до прибытия помощи. Что ж, придется действовать на удачу.

Лея с трудом поднялась на ноги, проверяя вес своего тела на лодыжке. Не очень хорошо, но жить можно. С трудом, но ей удалось дотянуться до панели управления и добраться до коммуникатора. 

— Органа - Базе-один сигнал бедствия. Наш шаттл потерпел крушение, и нам требуется помощь. Сигнал бедствия.

Поврежденный экран выдал сухое и жесткое, как приговор, сообщение об ошибке. Она здесь застряла.

— Выгляни наружу.

Лея, подчиняясь неведомому голосу, отступила назад, чтобы посмотреть сквозь трещины в корпусе. Корабль рухнул на дно глубокого ущелья. Пока она изучала местность, солнце планеты стремительно скрылось из виду за краем утеса высоко над ней.

Лея снова выругалась.

Она собрала припасы. Шаттл любезно предоставил ей базовый набор для выживания - немного сублимированной пищи и фляга воды. При разумной экономии должно было хватить паре человек на три дня. Так что надо было подать сигнал где-нибудь повыше, иначе вскоре ей грозила голодная смерть. Она бросила аптечку в ту же сумку, что и набор для выживания, и закрепила ремень поперек своего тела. Затем она снова присела, собираясь с силами и бросила печальный взгляд на бедную Стэнс. Если эта планета обитаема, то скоро до нее доберутся падальщики. Их повсюду водилось немало, на любой вкус и цвет - больших и крошечных, зубастых и не очень.

— Если я выберусь отсюда, мы вернемся за тобой, - сказала она вслух, - а если нет, то я прикажу им взорвать корабль. Клянусь.

С этими словами она приоткрыла люк, с облегчением почувствовав, что на сил на это незамысловатое действие ей хватает. Воздух снаружи, сырой и промозглый, пробирал до костей, но не время было для жалоб: в конце концов, переживать ей доводилось и худшее. Атмосфера пригодна для дыхания - и на том спасибо. Корабль провалился в расщелину, тормозя при падении всеми бортами. Именно это и позволило им выжить. Подъем был крутым и на вид абсолютно бесконечным. Жутковатый солнечный свет быстро поднимался вверх по склону и исчезал из виду.

— Дальше будет легче карабкаться. Иди пешком на север.

Лея замерла:

— У меня приступ старческого маразма? Я не стану прислушиваться к галлюцинациям. Особенно к тем, что полагают, что они знают, где находится север на планете, на которой я оказалась впервые.

— Вообще-то это луна, - прозвучал самодовольный голос, но Лея и впрямь критичнее оглядела местность. Возможно, подниматься и правда будет легче. Прихрамывая на больной лодыжке, она направилась в сторону так называемого севера. Движение причиняло боль, но мышцы от напряжения начали согреваться. Солнечный свет таял на самом верху ущелья. Вечерело, и Лея понятия не имела, насколько холоднее будет к полуночи. Если судить по стремительному движению солнца, то орбита планеты была совсем не длинной, а значит день вернется скоро.

— Луны.

Лея судорожно вздохнула:

— Мне нужен психиатр.

К своему вящему раздражению и некоторому страху, она заметила неподалеку в сгущающихся сумерках голубоватое свечение и тут же запретила себе смотреть. Она разбила голову во время их не самой мягкой посадки и потеряла много крови. Если она не доберется до вершины и не пошлет за помощью, то погибнет здесь, препираясь с воображаемыми призраками.

Около часа спустя и без помощи разбитого хронометра Лея увидела в бледном свете звезд широко раскинувшиеся края ущелья. Ее фонарик освещал весьма скудные участки. Она не могла ни разглядеть склон выше нескольких метров, ни заметить какую-нибудь тропинку. Ей придется разбить здесь лагерь и ждать восхода местного солнца.

Лагерем она ласково именовала ту жуткую конструкцию, которую можно было выстроить из крошечного портативного обогревателя из набора для выживания и двух тонких одеял. Стэнс должна была быть здесь с ней, делить с ней тепло. Многое должно было сложиться по-другому. Лея в принципе не должна была соглашаться на эту миссию.

— А здесь прохладно, не находишь? - яркое голубое свечение начало резать глаза, и игнорировать его дальше не представлялось возможным.

— Пошел прочь, Вейдер, - выплюнула Лея. Она ненавидела обращаться к голосу в своей голове по имени. Она могла притвориться, что не слышит его попытки завязать. Произнеся его имя вслух, она вдруг почувствовала, что сдается. Закрывать глаза было нельзя. Если она настолько поехала крышей, у нее, вероятно, было достаточно сильное сотрясение мозга. Смерть во сне - это отвратительно.

— Я больше не откликаюсь на это имя, - произнес он мягко и без упрека, - ты ослабла от ран, и твои мысленные блоки пали. Теперь ты можешь меня услышать. Я вообще-то разговариваю с тобой уже много лет. Люк же говорил тебе, что иногда он меня слышит.

— Люк исчез! - огрызнулась Лея, наслаждаясь мгновение тем, как прозрачная фигура отступила от ее гнева. Она не смотрела на него, не хотела смотреть и на мгновение растерялась. Голос в ее голове произносил слова свободно и непринужденно, словно и ее было там громоздкого дыхательного аппарата, что монстр носил последние двадцать с лишним лет своей жалкой жизни. Она ожидала увидеть холодный черный шлем, и это довольно молодое лицо с взъерошенными волосами, волосами Люка, сбивало с толку. Воспоминания о брате резанули ножом. Лея отвернулась.

— Люк ушел. Твой яд всё-таки уничтожил Бена. А Люк повесил все грехи мира на себя и ушел. Я не могу прикоснуться к его разуму. Единственная причина, по которой я не сомневаюсь, что он хотя бы жив, - его смерть меня убьет.

— Он еще жив. Больше меня не слушает, если тебя это хоть как-то утешит.

— Вовсе нет. Убирайся, - Лея подоткнула края одеяла, чтобы сохранить свое собственное тепло, и отвернулась от призрака.

***

Ее разбудил мягкий утренний луч. Солнце еще не поднялось достаточно высоко, но его света было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть в отдалении тропинку. Ей не пришлось бы так много подниматься, если бы тщательнее выбирала путь. Когда она поднялась на ноги, ее лодыжка вновь резко запульсировала от боли. В аптечке находилось несколько драгоценных доз болеутоляющего, но от него жутко кружилась голова, и рисковать не было смысла. Лея стиснула зубы, укладывая одеяла и обогреватель, а затем начала свой путь наверх.

Каждый шаг приносил новую волну боли. На дне каньона, размытого неведомой рекой сотни лет назад, ее истерзанное тело проявило себя молодцом. Сейчас же было несладко, каждое движение напоминало о ноге. Найти дорогу наверх оказалось сложнее. Приходилось тщательно выбирать куда поставить ногу и искать опоры для рук. Надломись под ней камень, она бы полетела вниз и разбилась насмерть. Если она упадет от боли, ее ждет та же участь.

Боль в принципе не была ей в новинку, и не такое приходилось переживать. Имперский пыточный дроид, с которым она столкнулась на первой Звезде Смерти, все еще преследовал ее в худших кошмарах. Те сны по традиции оканчивались взрывом Алдераана, а затем она просыпалась в поту.

Поддерживая теорию о том, что ее нежеланный спутник был не более чем видением, порожденным ее воспаленным сознанием, голубоватый призрак выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы объявиться вновь.

— Я понимаю, что ты никогда не примешь мои извинения за это.

— Ты убил мою семью и уничтожил всё, что было мне дорого.

— Это сделал Таркин.

— Ну да. А ты стоял и смотрел. Ты и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы остановить ублюдка. Ты всегда был такой трусливой собачонкой, или этот пункт был прописан в договоре о вступлении в ситхи?

Лея всё карабкалась наверх, а ее гость хранил стоическое молчание. И на том спасибо. Ей вообще-то уже много лет хотелось на него наорать. Возможно, это был способ ее умирающего мозга дать себе какое-то завершение. С этой точки зрения она меньше всего возражала против его общества, хотя, если честно, предпочла бы другого спутника. Боль утраты заставила ее замереть на месте. Несколько часов подряд она упорно забывала, что Хан, ее милый Хан мертв, а не просто отправился на очередную авантюру с Чуи. Воспоминания сотрясли ее.

Вейдер задумчиво почесал лоб: 

— Никогда не понимал, что ты в нем нашла. Судя по всему, обычный никчемный контрабандист.

Она впилась взглядом в призрака, продолжая цепляться за скалистый утес:

— Хан был лучшим человеком, чем ты когда-либо был. Если он сейчас там с тобой, скажи ему, что он может врезать тебе от моего имени.

— На самом деле я удивлен, что все еще так телесен. Большинство душ обращаются в Силу, даже джедаи. Здесь мало кто задерживается, - он дернулся, - моя бывшая ученица была бы счастлива выполнить твою просьбу, - полупрозрачное лицо снова дернулось и отвернулось, - да прекрати ты!

У нее начались галлюцинации. Отлично. Если она не получит медицинскую помощь в ближайшее время, то вообразит призрачную семейку джедаев, окружающих Вейдера, и препирающихся друг с другом.

Лея достигла небольшого выступа, достаточно широкого, чтобы она могла сесть. Она достала свою воду и сделала большой глоток, отметив, что солнце уже находится в зените. Дни здесь проходили уж слишком быстро. Через несколько часов ей предстояло погрузиться в темноту, а до вершины утеса оставалось не меньше трети пути. Над собой она разглядела очертания очередного выступа, несколько большего, чем этот. Она поставила себе цель добраться туда до заката и вознаградить себя болеутоляющим, пока будет пережидать ночь.

Еще через два метра ее лодыжка подогнулась. Падение было внезапным и выбило последний воздух из легких Леи, так что на крик его уже не хватило. Она заскользила по каменистой поверхности, цепляясь руками за опору и оцарапав подбородок о выступающие камни.

Ее здоровая нога ударилась о выступ скалы и замерла. Какое-то мгновение она держалась, дрожа от страха, что любой толчок проломит хрупкий камень. Было бы ужасно глупо сдохнуть вот так, почти добравшись до спасения.

Горячие слезы, одна за другой, защипали глаза. Вокруг ведь не было ни души, кроме воображаемого Вейдера. Зубы у нее болели, а во рту стоял ржавый привкус крови. Всё ее тело сейчас представляло собой побитый кусок мяса.

Камень под ногой выдержал. Но холодная ночь сменит день задолго до того, как она доберется до вершины.

— Туда, - произнес ненавистный голос, и Лея повернула голову. В пяти метрах справа были заметны очертания выступа, достаточно широкий, чтобы можно было сесть. Но с таким же успехом он мог быть и за много световых лет отсюда. Что толку? Всё равно не добраться.

Она ненавидела это, ненавидела играть сама с собой. Но все равно это сделала.

— Есть ли подо мной что-нибудь, до чего я могу дотянуться?

— Земля.

Лея издала долгий раздраженный вздох:

— А я всегда удивлялась, в кого это я такая умная, - она зафиксировала более близкий выступ в своем поле зрения. Двигаться было больно, но боль была предпочтительнее смерти.

— Большую часть ты унаследовала от матери, - голос стал ласковым.

Лея задохнулась от гнева. Да как он смеет? Но, как часто бывало с ней, гнев пробудил в ее изможденном теле энергию, скрытую ранее. Ползти до цели, сантиметр за сантиметром. Именно по этой причине она отказалась от уроков Люка в свое время, когда они обнаружили свою связь. Она не боялась плохо управлять Силой, которую научилась находить внутри себя. Она беспокоилась о том, куда это может привести.

— Ты не имеешь права говорить о ней.

— Она была замечательной женщиной. Я вижу а тебе ее силу, и ее доброту в твоем брате. Я так много могу рассказать тебе о ней. Так много, что ты жаждешь узнать.

— Только не от тебя, - Лея не заботилась о записях, которые нашел Люк. Тайный брак или нет, не было никакой возможности, чтобы Падме Наберрие сошлась с этим монстром без его принуждения с помощью Силы. Люк, в силу своего характера, мог поверить в красивую сказочку, что их биологические родители были влюблены. Лее такие иллюзии были ни к чему.

Царапины на ее теле оставляли кровавые следы на камнях, но она медленно продвигалась вперед. Где же рой насекомых? Возможно, когда-то на этой планете и была вода, но теперь она была пустынна и лишена жизни.

— Да луна это, - голос стал угрюмее, - наша любовь - это было по-настоящему, ясно?

— Ты никогда никого не любил. Ты был созданием чистого зла. Вот, в чем вся темная сторона, - она была так измучена. Выступ казался таким же далеким, как и в начале пути, а солнце скоро сядет, оставив ее во тьме у обрыва, за который она больше не могла держаться.

— Вовсе нет. Темная сторона - это искушение. Это вера в то, что легкий путь равно правильный путь, и что желание - достаточная причина для обладания. Темная сторона укореняется, когда есть ревность, страх или желание чего-то, что ты не можешь иметь, а гнев - ее слуга и топливо. Я боялся смерти твоей матери. Я хотел, чтобы она жила вечно, и завидовал другим, кто мог открыто жить как семья.

— И ты был зол, - это больше всего беспокоило Лею в ее темные часы. В юности она говорила себе, что это ее праведный гнев против несправедливости Империи. Но Империя давно канула, а старушка злость никуда не делась. И ее сын... Сколько раз она наблюдала ту же самую ярость в его детских истериках и подростковых бунтах. Она завидовала семьям, чьи дети не крушили свои спальни телекинезом, особенно тем немногим другим семьям, где жили чувствительные к Силе дети. Бен обладал всей мощью, которую она зареклась не использовать, и всем гневом, который она всегда направляла в нужное русло. Лея боялась того, что могло было произойти.

Теперь выступ казался немного ближе. Если она будет продвигаться в том же темпе, то вскоре увидит закат. Ее рука соскользнула оцарапалась в поиске иной опоры.

— Падать не вздумай. Я не смогу тебя поймать. В этом плане я бессилен.

— О, никогда тебя за это не прощу, - сжав зубы, она продолжала двигаться.

— Ты в любом случае никогда меня не простишь.

— Ты убил мою семью, помнишь? Ты украл у меня сына. Ты пытал меня и моих друзей и убил сотни людей, о которых я заботилась. Я тебя ненавижу, - негодование придало ей сил. Это было чудо, что она до сих пор не заработала свой собственный темный плащ и соответствующий шлем, учитывая, как сильно она его ненавидела.

— Больше всего на свете ты боишься признать, что слишком похожа на меня.

— Это просто фантастика, - произнесла Лея, когда выступ оказался в паре метров, - теперь плод моего воображения вознамерился стать моим терапевтом, - она позволила себе сфокусироваться на боли в плоти и в сердце. Солнечный свет согрел самую вершину каньона и исчез. Скоро она останется одна ночью.

— Ты в последнее время посещала доктора?

— Ты из моего воображения, читаешь мои мысли. Тебе и спрашивать не надо.

— Я просто поддерживаю светскую беседу.

— Нет нужды, - хмыкнула Лея, когда еще один шаг болью отдался в ее ушибленной лодыжке, - и нет. У меня, в отличие от некоторых, полно дел.

— Ты должна выкроить время. В тебе столько боли и обиды. Тебе было бы полезно поговорить с профессионалом.

Возможно, если она немного побьется головой о скалу, то причинит себе достаточно вреда, чтобы остановить этот больной бред.

— Что за приступ мазохизма? Нет никакой причины причинять себе боль намеренно из-за меня.

— Хватит читать мои мысли.

Пальцы Леи схватились за край выступа, и ей потребовались последние силы, чтобы подтянуться, а затем она рухнула в позе эмбриона на скалу. Ей за свою долгую жизнь доводилось лежать на самых мягких постелях, застеленных простынями из тончайшего шелка. Но этот затертый ветрами кусок камня был сейчас милее во сто крат.

Лея проснулась всё так же в темноте. Она вытащила фонарь и обогреватель, а затем занялась своими травмами. Зрелище было жуткое. Рот перестал кровоточить, и зубы, кажется, были в полном порядке. Но вывихнутая лодыжка распухла внутри ботинка. Звезды озаряли верхушку каньона, но сегодня она больше не собиралась подниматься вверх.

— Ты достаточно высоко, чтобы подать сигнал. Худшее позади.

Терять было нечего, и Лея достала коммуникатор. Без толку. Батарея была разряжена.

Она проделала весь этот путь зря. Она здесь сдохнет.

Лея прислонилась к твердой каменной стене, чувствуя, как острые камни впиваются ей в спину, и постаралась сдержать слезы. Нельзя терять воду. Слезы, пот, мочеиспускание - всё это лишит ее драгоценной влаги, а вскоре и жизни.

— Он ведь подумает, что я его отвергла. Меня не найдут еще несколько месяцев а то и лет. Хотя о чем это я? Кто сказал, что меня вообще найдут?

Лея получила закодированное сообщение от сына. Бен хотел встретиться с ней наедине. Лея была достаточно благоразумна, чтобы рассказать об этом остальным командирам. Она не была глупой. Это была ловушка. Но она была его матерью, и если Бен подал знак, она должна была его увидеть. Она в детстве лишь оцарапала колени, а ее мать тут же бросила свои государственные дела, чтобы перевязать и поцеловать. Ей было нелегко в Сенате поначалу, и отец бросил все, чтобы выслушать ее жалобы и предложить свой совет. Вот, что делали родители. Они любили своих детей без всякой надежды. Бен хотел поговорить с Леей, и она согласилась, а вместо того, чтобы встретиться с ним, оказалась здесь. Она больше никогда его не увидит.

— Он сейчас на месте встречи, ждет тебя. Но подозревает, что ты не придешь, потому что ты решишь, что это ловушка.

— Скажи ему, что я бы прилетела, если бы могла.

— Бен меня не слышит. Он говорит со мной, но никогда не слышит моего ответа. Я бы велел ему оставить этот путь. Власть, которую ему обещают, ложна, а награда - ничто. Но он меня не слушает.

— Бен никогда никого не слушал.

Нужно было проанализировать оставшиеся ресурсы и решить, что делать дальше. С болеутоляющими шутить не следовало. Уж слишком велик был шанс заснуть и не проснуться. Хотя это было бы предпочтительнее смерти от жажды или падения. Найти какую-либо растительность здесь, на середине пути, было невозможно. Если и текли где-то ручейки, то на самом дне. Так что без функционирующего передатчика она могла выбрать лишь способ своей скорой кончины.

У обогревателя была батарея.

Она наклонила голову, глядя на слабое свечение. Источником энергии был радиоактивный изотоп, мало чем отличающийся от источника энергии для некоторых больших боевых кораблей старых войн, хотя и гораздо меньшего размера. А ночь-то была холодной... Лея на удачу отковыряла заднюю панель обогревателя. Батарейка была размером с мизинец. Посветив себе фонариком, она расчленила свой коммуникатор.

Разряженная батарея была другого размера.

Это была глупая затея.

Голубое свечение подплыло слишком близко.

— Контакты схожи. Гляди. Тебе нужно будет вытащить проводку и найти способ удержать новую батарею на концах.

Это она могла.

Лея ткнула пальцем в провода. Держатель был сделан из непрочного материала, который с легкостью поддался пальцам. Она прижала концы контактов к батарейке своего несчастного обогревателя. Загорелся передатчик.

— Единственный герметик, который у меня есть, это бакта-лента.

— Я справлялся и с худшим.

Рулон был пуст, так что пришлось отмотать кусок со своей руки. Она обернула батарею вокруг проводов. Передатчик остался включенным.

— Мэйдэй, - произнесла Лея в микрофон, - сигнал бедствия, - она повторила свой зов о помощи, когда планету полностью накрыла пелена ночи. Похолодало. Ее одеяла уже не спасали от холода, и пальцы начали неметь. Даже появление Первого ордена сейчас продлило бы ей жизнь, а заодно и дало бы шанс увидеть сына.

— Он размышляет, где ты.

— Зол, что я не попалась в его ловушку? Я бы с радостью пришла, и он с радостью передал бы меня своему хозяину.

— Это не ловушка. Он хочет получить от тебя информацию о девушке. Он на ней помешался.

— Рей? Она отправилась искать Люка.

— Она его нашла.

— Я рада. Она может вернуть его домой.

— Люк не желает возвращаться домой.

Ее накрыло волной боли. Люк ушел. С тех пор Лея проводила каждый день в надежде найти его и убедить вернуться.

— Мне следовало бы пойти и найти его вместо Рей. Он бы меня послушал, - кроме того, она не застряла бы здесь одна на этой бесплодной планете.

— Луне.

— Заткнись!

Призрак рядом с ней долго молчал.

— Оби-Ван должен был рассказать вам правду. Все было бы по-другому.

— Так это Оби-Ван во всем виноват?

— Они с Йодой ведь все знали. Ар-два тоже. Один из них должен был вам сказать.

Она задавалась этим вопросом все долгие годы после того, как Люк и Хан ушли. Что, если бы Оби-Ван показал Люку ее призыв о помощи и сказал ему, что она его сестра? Поверил бы он старику? И как бы то выглядело? Вот Люк вбегает в ее камеру и с порога заявляет, что она его сестра? Весьма вероятно. Их всегда тянуло друг к другу, и связь эта была куда более глубинная и прочная, нежели могла возникнуть у брата и сестры. Появилась бы она, знай они правду изначально?

Хан умер, так и не увидев Люка снова. Лея уже смирилась, что так будет и с ней.

— Теперь это не имеет значения.

— Лея....

— Это ты нас так назвал?

Призрак покачал головой:

— Мы не определились. Выбрала твоя мать, когда вы родились.

— Отлично. Не хотелось бы думать, что у меня есть что-то от тебя, - она прикрыла глаза.

— Твои раны гораздо серьезнее, чем ты думаешь. Заснешь сейчас, и до утра не протянешь.

Лея зарычала на нежеланный голос:

— Тебя здесь нет, а если бы и был, то ты последний человек в галактике, которому я доверила бы ставить медицинские диагнозы.

— Все это не меняет того факта, что ты слишком давно не ела и не пила.

Она снова зарычала, но предатель желудок вдруг заурчал с ней дуэтом. Заняться все равно нечем, так что... Она открыла свой мешок с едой и заставила себя глотнуть воды. Следом приняла обезболивающее. Спешить всё равно некуда. Можно отдохнуть.

— Сейчас ты не можешь позволить себе сон.

Лея проигнорировала его слова и снова прикрыла глаза. Из темноты на границе слышимости она услышала какие-то звуки. Возможно, это место не было таким уж необитаемым, как она полагала. Возможно, падальщики ждали ее на вершине этого непреодолимого холма, готовые обглодать её кости.

— Расскажи мне о своих родителях.

Ее глаза резко распахнулись:

— И это еще одна тема, говорить о которой ты не имеешь права!

— Ты очень о них заботилась.

Застарелая горечь заполнила ее рот и скрутила внутренности, наполняя бесконечной печалью.

— Ты совершенно прав. Я никогда тебя не прощу.

— Я знаю.

Эти слова вызвали еще один всплеск гнева в ее душе. Он стоял там, безразличный, истязая ее любимого мужчину на Беспине, чтобы заманить другого мужчину, которого она любила, в ловушку. Он же знал. Он должен был это знать. Он мучил Хана уже несколько часов. Лея отложила в сторону воспоминания о своих собственных ужасных переживаниях, когда настала ее очередь. И за что же? Разведданные о текущем местонахождении повстанцев? Стратегическая информация об их долгосрочных планах? Нет. Вейдер причинял им боль и чуть не убил Хана, потому что знал наверняка, что Люк почувствует их мучения и придет за ними.

— Подумай, как все могло сложиться, если бы я нашел тебя вместо твоего брата.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мне не снится снова и снова этот кошмар? Если бы ты попытался затащить меня на Темную сторону, тебе бы это удалось, - с того момента, как Люк признался ей в этом, она поняла, как им всем повезло, что Вейдер нашел именно Люка. Ее милый мальчик был слишком добр душой, чтобы пасть, слишком далек от мелочной ревности и гнева, чтобы использовать их для достижения власти. Лея достаточно хорошо себя знала, и не сомневалась: научи они ее использовать эту силу, она никогда бы не оглянулась назад. Сколько раз она выбиралась из смертельных ловушек, горя одной лишь злобой на Империю.

Конечно же, Бен пал. Он был точно таким же.

— Я бы так не сказал. Этому юнцу определенно недостает твоей уверенности в правом деле и торжестве справедливости. Да чего уж там, он собственной тени боится, не говоря уже о его хозяине. Хотя сходство есть, не спорю. И тут определенно есть с чем работать, о моя прекрасная, великолепная дочь.

Лея повернулась к нему, горя тем же самым гневом:

— Не смей так меня называть! - эхом отозвался ее крик, - я тебе не принадлежу!

На противоположной стороне утеса вспыхнул свет. Для солнца было рановато.

— Генерал? - донесся с вершины каньона крик. Еще один огонек присоединился к первому. Точечные светильники. Ее уже нашли.

Лея позвала: 

— Сюда!

Свет приблизился и засиял прямо над ней. Разглядеть лица было невозможно. Если бы ее нашли бойцы Первого ордена, она была бы убита. Не было смысла беспокоиться об этом сейчас.

— Где ваш корабль? Лейтенант Стэнс с вами?

— Внизу, в ущелье. Мы разбились. Но Стэнс пострадала сильнее, - пока она говорила, один из огоньков отодвинулся. Она услышала звуки в отдалении. - Я не могу подняться наверх.

— Все в порядке, мэм. Мы скоро спустимся, - послышалось кряхтение. Она не знала этого голоса, - хорошо, что мы услышали ваш крик. Мы получили ваш сигнал бедствия, но не смогли вас найти.

Она взглянула на свой передатчик. Свет уже погас. Она перевернула его. Кассета с бактой оторвалась от батареи через некоторое время после того, как она отправила свой сигнал. Если бы она заснула, если бы не злилась на призрака, преследующего ее на этой пустой планете, они пролетели бы мимо.

Лея напряглась, ожидая в уме его самодовольные смешки, но не услышала ничего, кроме приближающегося рева спидера, который осторожно переваливался через край и спускался вниз по склону утеса. Они усадили ее в транспорт, а спидер направился за телом Стэнс. Впервые за много дней Лее стало тепло, и второе обезболивающее, которое ей дали, отодвинуло боль в глухое, далекое место. Она вернется домой. Она будет жить дальше. Она пропустила свою встречу с сыном, но не все было потеряно. Бен был точно такой же, как она. Она могла бы использовать это, чтобы вернуть его домой.

Она смотрела, как земля уходит вниз, когда они взлетели, пустынная, суровая красота, освещенная первыми лучами солнца над одиноким ландшафтом. Она не могла разглядеть узкий каньон, в котором чуть не погибла, и когда нос корабля повернулся, она поняла, что больше никогда его не увидит.

— Где же мы? - спросила она, глядя, как земля уплывает у них из-под ног.

— Система Галата, - произнес пилот, - мы как раз пролетали мимо, когда раздался ваш сигнал.

Они почти достигли космоса, и планета вскоре превратилась в маленький шарик тусклого коричневого цвета. С такой высоты отчетливо были видны редкие клочки зелени. Да, этот мир вовсе не являлся безжизненной пустыней, коей казался на первый взгляд. Пока они поднимались, перед ними выросла зловещая красная масса, газовый гигант с причудливым узором вечных бурь.

— Это Галата-три, - произнес другой ее спаситель, - вы разбились на его второй луне.

Голова Леи, затуманенная лекарствами и болью от ран, кружилась, как истерзанная поверхность газового гиганта. Это было единственное объяснение, в которое она позволила себе поверить, когда услышала за своим левым плечом чуточку насмешливое "Я же говорил". К тому времени, как она повернула голову, она не увидела ничего, кроме печального покрывала, скрывающего тело несчастной Стэнс.

— Заткнись, - буркнула Лея, - я все еще тебя ненавижу, - она уселась поудобнее, прикрыла глаза и всю дорогу до дома стоически игнорировала тихое ворчание над ухом.


End file.
